leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
杰斯/技能数据
|attackspeed = 0.658(+3.0%) }} Abilities , granting him bonus movement speed and no unit collision for a short duration. |firstname = To the Skies! |firstinfo = (Active): Jayce leaps to an enemy, dealing physical damage to his target and to enemies in the area, slowing them for 2 seconds. *'Range:' 600 |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Shock Blast |firstinfo2 = (Active): Fires an orb of electricity that detonates upon hitting an enemy or reaching the end of its path, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the area of the explosion. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 1050 |firstlevel2 = |firstdetail = To the Skies! is a targeted dash ability that brings Jayce to his target's location, dealing physical damage and slowing his target and enemy units in a small radius around it on arrival. *To the Skies! does not follow the target's movements; if the target uses a movement ability or , Jayce will still land at the target's original position. *To the Skies! will bring Jayce to a location linearly in front of his target. Shock Blast is a collision linear skillshot that deals physical damage in an area around the first enemy unit it hits or after reaching its maximum range. If Shock Blast is fired through , its projectile speed and range are increased by approximately half their original value, and its damage is increased by 40%. * Shock Blast briefly reveals Fog of War in the area where it explodes. * Shock Blast's range increase when used with Acceleration Gate is not affected by when the projectile actually passes through the gate; the boost simply re-targets Shock Blast to reach a location further along the same path of travel, but further away from Jayce's original position. |secondname = Lightning Field |secondinfo = (Passive): Jayce regenerates mana each time he strikes an enemy while in Hammer Stance. (Active): Creates an electric aura, dealing magic damage over 4 seconds to nearby enemies. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Diameter of AoE:' 570 |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Hyper Charge |secondinfo2 = (Active): Jayce gains a burst of energy, increasing his attack speed to maximum for 3 attacks. These attacks deal varied damage depending on rank. *'Cost:' 40 mana |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Lightning Field passively causes Jayce to gain an amount of mana whenever he autoattacks an enemy unit while in Hammer Stance. When activated, Lightning Field is a point blank area of effect ability that deals magic damage to enemies in a wide area around Jayce over 4 seconds. *Lightning Field has no cast time and does not interrupt Jayce's previous orders. *Jayce may freely act while Lightning Field is active. Hyper Charge is a self-targeted ability that grants Jayce 300% bonus attack speed for his next 3 autoattacks within 4 seconds. These 3 attacks deal a percentage of his regular attack damage depending on its rank. * Hyper Charge will grant Jayce maximum attack speed (2.5) by itself. However, combined with attack speed reductions such as , he may not achieve maximum attack speed. * Hyper Charge will reset Jayce's attack timer on cast. * The enhanced attacks can critically strike and will stack with critical strike damage multiplicatively (i.e. at rank 5 a critical strike with no modifiers and Hyper Charge active will deal 130% * 2 = 260% damage). * The enhanced attacks will not pop spell shield. * The buff lasts for 4 seconds, total, regardless of how many attacks were used. * The buff will persist even if Jayce switches into . * The enhanced attacks will deal the same amount as a regular autoattack only at rank 3. At ranks 4 and 5, they will deal increased damage, while at ranks 1 and 2 they deal reduced damage. |thirdname = Thundering Blow |thirdinfo = (Active): Deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's maximum health, knocking the target back a short distance. This damage is capped against monsters. *'Range:' 240 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Acceleration Gate |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Deploys an Acceleration Gate for 4 seconds, increasing the movement speed of all allies who pass through it for 3 seconds. This bonus fades over the duration. If Shock Blast is fired through the gate, the missile speed and range will be increased, and its damage will increase by 40%. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Range:' 650 |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = Thundering Blow is a single targeted ability that deals magic damage to a target enemy unit equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. Additionally, Thundering Blow knocks the target back a set distance over 0.75 seconds. * Similarly with , the target is "suppressed" for the duration it would take to travel the entire distance of the knock-back, if the target is knocked back near a wall or structure and cannot travel the whole distance. Acceleration Gate is a linear area of effect ability that increases the movement speed of all allied champions that walk through it. Additionally, firing through the gate will increase its projectile speed and range by approximately half of their original values, and its damage will be increased by 40%. * Acceleration Gate has no cast time and does not interrupt movement if Jayce is in range of the target location. * Acceleration Gate does not increase the movement speed of pets or minions. * Acceleration Gate reveals Fog of War in the area where the gate generators are. |ultiname = Transform: Mercury Cannon |ultiinfo = (Active): Transforms the Mercury Hammer into the Mercury Cannon, gaining new abilities and ranged attacks. The next attack in Cannon Stance reduces the enemy's armor and magic resist for 5 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultiname2 = Transform: Mercury Hammer |ultiinfo2 = Transforms the Mercury Cannon into the Mercury Hammer, gaining new abilities and bonus armor and magic resist. The next attack in Hammer Stance deals additional magic damage. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds |ultilevel2 = |ultidetail = Transform is automatically unlocked at level 1. It can reach up to rank 4 by upgrading the ability at levels 6, 11, and 16. * Both Transform abilities have no cast time and do not interrupt Jayce's movement. * Both of the autoattack modifying buffs from Transform have no set duraton, and will not expire until Jayce lands an autoattack. ** However, the buffs will not persist if Transform is used again; for example, Hammer Stance's bonus magic damage buff will be removed if Jayce switches into Cannon Stance. ** If the attack misses for any reason (blind, , , ) the buff will not be expended. * Using either Transform ability will trigger . Transform: Mercury Cannon is a self-target ability that changes Jayce's Mercury Hammer into its cannon counterpart, granting him ranged autoattacks and a new set of champion abilities. Additionally, Jayce's first attack after entering Cannon Stance will reduce his target's armor and magic resistance for 5 seconds. * Transform: Mercury Cannon's on-hit effect does not affect turrets or other structures. Transform: Mercury Hammer is a self-target ability that changes Jayce's Mercury Cannon into its hammer counterpart, granting him increased armor and magic resistance along with a new set of champion abilities. Additionally, Jayce's next attack after entering Hammer Stance will deal bonus magic damage. * Transform: Mercury Hammer's bonus damage can affect turrets and other structures. }} Category:英雄技能数据